


The Friend

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Friend

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

       Mark最近在他小时候住过的一个地方买了幢房子，是原来他家对面的那幢。那个镇子依然如同他的记忆中那么的平静无趣，但是Mark不知怎么的突然想起了这个地方，他没有告诉任何人就跑到了这里买了房子，这决定令他自己都有点儿惊讶——Mark其实并不莽撞。所以这多少有点令他费解，但是不做这件事他就一直心浮气燥的不能专注的工作。   
　　他已经独自在这里呆了半个月了，勉强能算是活着，作为一个对生活水准一直要求不高的人，Mark每天在这就是靠一些能量饮料垃圾食品和维生素补充剂活着，和在他的办公室的时候基本没区别，稍微有点儿不同的大概也就是他的外出活动范围内的小镇的公园那。  
　　那是个不错的小公园，即使对Mark这种已经娶了代码的人来说也好。一般来说Mark讨厌公园里有某某人的雕像，他觉得那毫无实际意义并且浪费资源且影响公众的视线与心情。这个公园里只有一个雕像，是个小男孩，Mark觉得这个石头小孩大概四五岁？反正他不观察小孩儿，也不关心他们年龄成长阶段，他有用户群就够了。   
　　那个“男孩”并不在公园的中央，他被安置在一片开花的灌木里，这让坐在许愿池旁的人会有种被男孩马上喊住的错觉，那男孩真是太生动了，他被安置的位置更有种让人会感觉他下一秒就会活过来跑出灌木丛去荡秋千。   
　     Mark对这种生动的雕像可没什么兴趣，他经常去那个公园是因为那里一个人都没有，就好像只有他发现了那里似的。镇子里的人虽然不多但也不少，这个公园也并不偏僻，可是大家就像绕着它走似的。  
　　不过这种独享公园的特权很快就被打破了。那个高个子家伙那天就那么明目张胆、毫无预料的闯进了已经被Mark认定为自己的领地的公园。  
　　“你是谁？”Mark从笔记本里抬起头来，直勾勾的打量着那个狼狈的家伙。他没听音乐，这附近没有电源，他要是想在这呆的久一点就得省着点儿用电，又不是说他出来一趟得背着满满一双肩包的电池。  
　　“哦，抱歉，我打扰到你了么？”那个男人没回答Mark的问题，他因为感觉到自己可能打扰到Mark感到有点儿手足无错的，那样子让本来就灰头土脸的的他显得更加狼狈了。“我平常不到这儿来，但是我的狗狗不知道跑到哪儿去了，我得找到beast，不然爸爸会不高兴的。”  
     “我没听见什么狗叫声。”和他家的一个名字呢。Mark把视线转会他的电脑，把正在编好的代码保存了下，他的声音毫无起伏，但是心里却是因为不满和奇怪的访客而撇了撇嘴，这对他来说可称得上是礼貌的了，但是他接下来说的这句话却完全不和他的心意，那句话就那么擅自吐了出去。“你可以在这歇会儿，我带了饮料。”  
　　“哦，天，这不会打扰到你吗？不，我是说太感谢了，抱歉，抱歉，我现在有点儿混乱，原谅我。”那个家伙慌乱的看起来都有些像手舞足蹈了，他说的话前言不搭后语，不停地揪着自己手指或者抓抓头发。  
　　“你已经打扰到了。”Mark说话总是这样——毫不留情。  
　　但这显然令那个男人止步了，他看起来有点儿尴尬和抱歉，但他显然不知道要怎么进行接下来的对话。  
　　Mark没管他怎么想，他把笔记本放在了脚边，从他的双肩包里掏出了两罐汽水，然后冲着那个男人的方向晃了晃，“你喝哪个？”  
　　那个男人显然还混乱着呢，他没跟上Mark的节奏，但看起来没什么意识的回答，“可乐？”  
　　然后Mark把红色的那瓶丢给了那个男人，但那家伙没接住，可乐直接撞上了他的手肘掉在了地上，但是那家伙就像当机了一样赶紧手忙脚乱的捡起来，拽开了汽水罐的拉环。  
　　“你是弱智么。”Mark看着被喷出的可乐迸溅了一身的家伙，他觉得自己可能都有点儿同情他了。“说真的？”  
　　“抱歉，抱歉，我不是故意的。我真的...”那家伙又开始道歉，这令Mark感觉很烦。  
　　“没什么值得抱歉的，你只不过把汽水洒了。”Mark站起来朝那个家伙走去，他拉着他走到许愿池，“将就在这洗下。”  
　　他想了想又接了句，“外套可以借你。”  
　　那家伙看起来倒是像快哭了“谢谢你，Mark。”  
　　那个男人的这句话令Mark突然警觉了起来，他没告诉过着这家伙他叫什么。  
　　“你是谁？”他退了一步充满警戒的问。  
　　“我是Eduardo啊。”那个男人说完就在Mark的眼前变成了一个小男孩儿，他看起来那么的眼熟。  
　　“你是那个雕像？”Mark语气有些紧绷的说，紧张感在他心中蔓延，使他的语速变得更快了。  
　　“但我不是雕像啊，Marky。”小男孩儿脏兮兮的，他向前走了两步牵起了Mark的手。“你说过我们是最好的朋友啊？”  
　　“我不认识你！”Mark抽出手，往后退了一步，他差点儿被自己的笔记本绊倒。Mark陷入了前所未有的紧张，甚至可以说是恐慌。  
　　“可我是Wardo啊。”小男孩儿委屈的都要哭出来了。他跟着后退的Mark往前走，试图再一次拉住Mark的手指。“Marky我不是故意爽约的。”  
　　“离我远点儿！”Mark眼看着面前的小孩儿变得越来越狰狞，他觉得自己好像噎住了一样。  
　　“可是Marky，你一直带着我呢啊？”小男孩儿指了指Mark手指上的戒指。“你把我埋进了灌木丛里，等他们把我挖出来你就不见了，他们把我烧掉了，但是他们没查我几根手指，因为我一直跟你在一起啊。”  
　　Mark完全消化不了这些，他只觉得有些东西从他脑子里跳了出来，那些很久以前的记忆，在他像这个小男孩儿一样小的时候。  
　　“因为我不想你离开？”Mark的脑子定格在了这句，他毫无意识的说了出来。  
　　“抱歉，Marky，我真的很抱歉，我不该爽约的，可是我那时候在土里，对不起，Marky，对不起我现在才过来，对不起。”  
　　Marky和Wardo是最好的朋友。  
　　Marky和Wardo会一直在一起。  
　　Marky和Wardo会一起去冒险。  
　　可是Wardo你怎么能搬走呢！Wardo应该和Mark在一起而不是Wardo的爸爸！  
　　你不是Wardo！你不是我的Wardo！Wardo永远不会丢下我！  
　　只要你消失Wardo就会再跟我一起冒险了，我们是最好的朋友。  
　　“Marky，Wardo不想继续跟着你了，你很早就不需要我了。”小男孩有点儿难过的对着Mark说。  
　　“不，Wardo....”Mark完全不知道该说什么，他完全不记得这些，他完全不记得。  
　　“Marky，烧掉我吧，Marky。”  
　　然后小男孩的声音越来越远，Mark一晃神到了另一个地方——那哪里个漂亮的公园，只不过是废弃的公墓罢了。　　

 

FIN.


End file.
